1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a skin care base material for external use, and more particularly to a skin care base material for external use containing a phospholipid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A phospholipid such as lecithin is contained in a sebum component, and therefore believed to be suitable as a starting material of a skin care base material for external use such as a cosmetic for skin care. However, when used as a material for a cosmetic, the phospholipid has difficulties in the thermal and storage stability, and accordingly, it has not very much been utilized.